Allay series
Allay series '''by Susan Wright, aka S. L. Wright. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Themes relationships and self-knowledge—without moralizing Series Description / Book Blurb Allay was once a human, she had a normal life and all things that humans had and enjoyed. That all changed one night when Allay stumbled upon a man attacking a woman. What Allay didn’t realize was that the man and woman were both demons, and the male demon was trying to steal the female demons life force from her. Allay immediately runs to the woman’s aid and as soon as Allay touches the demon women, she is turned into a demon herself. Well, more like a “half human, half demon.” From that night forth Allay had to give up her old life and start to live the life of a demon where she never sleeps, never can eat food again, and can not longer see her family. Can Allay truly live like a demon? Allay must also decide, and fairly soon, as you see Allay is also part human and she is dying. She must take another demon’s soul and completely turn herself into a full fledged demon or die. Allay is not sure if she wants to be a full demon or would rather die. Will Allay complete the transformation or will she except fate and die? ~ Book Review Diva Lead's Species * Half demon / half human hybrid Primary Supe * Demons What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Allay, protagonist. Books in Series '''Allay series: # Confessions of a Demon (2009) # Demon Underground (2010) World Building Settings * The Den on C: Allay's bar Places: * Harlem, Brooklyn, Manhattan, New York, Houston, Williamsburg Bridge Supernatural Elements: Demons, human-demon hybrid, Shapeshifting demons, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * Fellowship of Truth: Pique the demon's church; wants to announce to the world that demons exist—his end game is for demons to rule the world World ✥ Demons aren’t fallen angels, but they’ve masqueraded as them. They aren’t gods, but they’ve been worshiped for millennia. You could be sitting next to a demon and you’d never know it. Most of them don’t kill indiscriminately. They skim emotions. Feed off your love, hate, jealously, violence. Demons are only immortal if they take the essence of another demon every two hundred years or so. Some consume their own offspring, which they create by gorging themselves on emotions until they literally burst, then they steal the energy back from the new demon. ~ Bitten by Books ✥ Demons feed on human emotions/energy, akin to psychic vampires. Demon is just a term that they use for themselves and has nothing really to do with Heaven or Hell. ~ Bibliophilic ✥ The way demons were made in this story to feed off of human emotions, when they are made they go with the emotion of there makers last feelings so they end up being called what there fave emotions are, Allay, Revel, Shock, etc. ~ Urban Fantasy Investigations ✥ Demons that are named after the emotions that is their substance was awesome, like there was Shock, Glory, Vex, and more. ~ The Book Lush Protagonist ✥ Allay (pronounced A-lay) is a half-demon-half-human hybrid. Ten years earlier, she had inadvertently consumed a demon’s life force while trying to save the demon from an attack. Now, like all other demons, she survives on the emotions that she steals from humans. She no longer needs to eat, drink, or sleep to survive. To be immortal, she only needs to kill a demon every 200 years, and syphon emotional energy from the people around her. Allay does her best to live a human life in spite of her demon side. She runs a bar in New York City, which is the perfect place for her to take small amounts of emotion from the people who go to the bar to escape. By taking their negative feelings, she allows them to feel relief and peace, so she is actually doing some good in the world in her own way. ~ Pedantic Phooka ✥ Allay was once a human, she had a normal life and all things that humans had and enjoyed. That all changed one night when Allay stumbled upon a man attacking a woman. What Allay didn’t realize was that the man and woman were both demons, and the male demon was trying to steal the female demons life force from her. Allay immediately runs to the woman’s aid and as soon as Allay touches the demon women, she is turned into a demon herself. Well, more like a “half human, half demon.” From that night forth Allay had to give up her old life and start to live the life of a demon where she never sleeps, never can eat food again, and can not longer see her family. Can Allay truly live like a demon? Allay must also decide, and fairly soon, as you see Allay is also part human and she is dying. She must take another demon’s soul and completely turn herself into a full fledged demon or die. Allay is not sure if she wants to be a full demon or would rather die. ~ Book Review Diva ✥ Allay knows she must feed off a demon if she is to live another two hundred years, but rejects the concept because that would end her last vestiges of humanity. ✥ Allay is no push over, but she prefers to stay in the background of things, but what she doesn't know can truly harm her and her (few) friends. ~ Bibliophilic Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—: After accidentally stealing the life force of a dying demon, Allay became the only human-demon hybrid in existence. Demons feed on human emotions, so Allay decided the safest way to satisfy this need-and still retain some semblance of her humanity-was to open a bar. Here she can drink from, and ease, her patrons' pain, which has helped her to stay under the demon radar...until now. When Allay is attacked and nearly killed by another demon, a human comes to her rescue. Theo Ram is tall, handsome, and mortal-and Allay feels a connection to him she didn't think she'd ever know. But that bond is tested when the demon community in New York begins to rise up, and two opposing clans fight for power. Now Allay is caught in the middle, and she must decide where her loyalties lie. ~ Goodreads | Confessions of a Demon (Allay, #1) by S. L. Wright (Susan Wright) ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—: Half-human and half-demon, Allay has finally warmed up to her new life feeding off the customers at her downtown bar whens he finds herself brokering a truce between New York City's most powerful demons. But when she senses assassins around every corner, Allay hides out of sight and underground-until combatants in the growing war tempt her back above the surface. ~ Goodreads | Demon Underground (Allay, #2) by S. L. Wright (Susan Wright) Category:Series